Harry Potter and the Debts to Destiny
by Mountain907
Summary: Sequel to The Cursed Summer- a MUST READ-  Starts off after returned home from his summer adventure to find he was a ward to Mr. Weasley. He tries to forge his own path but with an over protective Headmaster, and headstrong betrothed, can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat lost in his own thoughts; this day was shaping up to be absolutely dreadful. Not only was he currently sitting through a mind numbing discussion between the goblins and Ian, as they examined all the loot that had been acquired and assigned a value to it; but Belle was already gone, and so were Barns and Lone Feather; the former taking another assignment, and the latter heading home.

Not to mention that Ron and Hermione had been annoying this morning. Hermione had been ranting all through breakfast about the Wizarding world being so far behind the Muggle world, he had been tempted to tell her to live there if she thought it was so much better. Ron had only grumbled and complained a bit, wanting to play Quidditch all day, and something about trying out for Keeper. Harry could do little but focus on the reason for Hermione's rant- a letter had come from Cyrus Greengrass, detailing how to get to his home, and when a meeting should take place. Ron had quieted down at this point; realizing the importance of what Harry was dealing with, but Hermione had exploded, and was uncharacteristically insulting about Daphne Greengrass. He would have to look into why.

Currently, Harry accompanied Bill to the meeting with the goblins at Ian's request, to wrap up the expedition. The reason was crumpled up in his hand; a letter from England found in the jungle of Central America, Ian had passed it to Harry just an hour ago with a warning. It was a lot to take in. Later that same day, he had a meeting with Bloodcurdler to go over his accounts, and THEN after dinner, it was off to the Greengrass meeting. Harry didn't know what to do, both Molly and Dumbledore seemed to be trying to teach him to be some Pureblood prince, but Mr. Weasley had just said to be polite, and to be true to himself, and that's-

"Harry…HARRY," Bill called loudly.

"Huh?" Harry asked, everyone was looking at him. Ian, the Goblins, Bill, and Annalisa each seemed to be holding an object from the loot.

"Hurry up Harry, you need to pick before the goblins lose patience," Bill said, gesturing to the tables stacked with their loot. Harry got up quickly, a little embarrassed and flustered. 'We must get to choose an object as a bonus,' he thought wildly. Looking around, the first table seemed to hold all the bits that had been broken. Some nice gems were there, but he walked past it. The second table held small items with cards labeling their use. Clearly these were enchanted items. Near a silver flask was a tag that said: "Enchanted to provide unending cool fresh water". Next to it was a small carved jaguar made of Chechen wood tagged: "Summons nearby wildlife to the bearer when activated". Harry quickly stepped away with a shudder, recalling his intimate experience of summoned insects. Moving on, Harry saw a mottled metal ring the color of ash tagged: "Makes the bearer immune to the heat of normal flames". Harry walked slowly along the table; the goblins were grunting and fidgeting. "Hurry up boy!" One of them growled out, letting Wizards have a pick of their treasure was not pleasing to them, not in the least.

Startled, Harry reached out and picked up the object in front of him, a small gold medallion on a leather thong so he could read the tag.

"Very well then," said Griphook quickly, "now your deposits will be placed into your vaults, have a nice day."

Harry barely had time to read the tag of the item he had apparently chosen, as the tables were being carted off by several grungier looking goblins. It read: "Allows the wearer to understand both the written and spoken languages enabled within the enchantment. Which languages are enabled is unknown". Harry was a bit disappointed, but hid it well; he would have liked to have had more time to select something, but as his luck would have it, the first thing he touched was what he got. Maybe he should have stopped the daydreaming and paid attention.

The meeting broke up with farewells and an agreement to keep in touch. Harry watched as everyone went their own way: Annalisa to France with the use of the Gringotts International Floo, Ian returning to his manor for a couple months to plan and prepare for his next expedition.

"Hey Harry, you alright?" Bill asked, dressed in casual robes of dark blue, he was relaxed and quite cheerful.

"Just a lot on my mind… you know I'm kind of nervous about that meeting later." Harry explained, he was also in full robes, yet his were a dusty sort of deep green.

"I expect you are, but remember that you are the heir to two Ancient and Noble Houses, so don't let them push you around." Bill walked on with Harry for a few minutes in silence before he stopped.

"Here is where I turn off, I'm off to check the job board and see if I can't find a short job locally while I wait for Ian's next expedition. Good luck tonight."

With those words, Bill headed off into the employees section of Gringotts, while Harry continued on to the lobby.

A little while later, Harry was brought to the office of his account manager. The room was a little intimidating: there were no windows, and it was dimly lit, yet it became an informative meeting for Harry. First, he learned that the Blacks had their family account set up as a trust; each member was paid an allowance for personal use, and all other expenses were to be used strictly according to the Charter. A personal vault for each female member was set up, and deposits were made yearly unless it was directed by the Head of House not to do so. For the males, a ledger was created allowing them to draw their balance right from the family vault. Currently Sirius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa were all drawing an allowance, and now Harry. He was unable to stop any payments as Heir, and was appalled to learn who Bellatrix was; and thought that as Draco's mum, Narcissa was only a little better. He had been excited at first to meet some of Sirius's family, but that was quickly squashed. Next, he learned of the properties he owned under both Houses, the only one that was in good condition was a large plot in the Fens used as farm land by the Potters in times past. The Black Family manor was the only property that was his directly, there were several rental shops in Diagon Alley and Nocturne Alley that were controlled by the Black Family Trust, which he would take over running in a few years. The Potters had a cottage in Godrics Hollow that had been declared a National Monument, and a one Galleon compensation had been paid by the Ministry for it. Harry had fumed about this, until he learned it would be an expensive legal battle to reclaim it, and all the contents of it, as well as the ruined Potter Manor House in the Herbicides, were stored in shrunken crates in the Potter Family Vault.

Harry was confused, not quite knowing how to handle all the information. Bloodcurdler, his account manager, sat behind his desk, eyes glittering as he observed the wizard.

On his desk sat two books, they were the same thing-yet vastly different. One was bound in black leather with silver gilt trimming it. The other was a rich gray, with the purest of snow white trims, and quite thin in comparison to the other. Yet both had a magical energy about them, and the exact same runic markings in the middle of the front cover.

"Mr. Potter…these are the Family Charters and Grimoire. To complete the ritual of claiming your rightful place in the family, and preventing it from going into the hands of another, simply press the corresponding ring to the runic symbols in the center, while wearing it."

"What does that do?" Harry asked cautiously, not completely trusting or liking this goblin.

"It binds you to the House through the Charter, and allows you access to the family magic." Bloodcurdler replied in the deliberate way goblins had of speaking, as if every word had multiple meanings.

"Can you explain that?" Harry asked, his hand running through his hair.

"It means that you will know the rules set in the Charter instinctively, and it will make it impossible for anyone to take the position away from you. It also performs the same effect with the family Grimoire." Bloodcurdler explained patiently, repressing his irritation, he needed the wizard to bond both Houses. It was best for the goblin nation after all, a final measure to prevent the Malfoy family from gaining any more power.

"Ok, I get the Charter bit, but what's a Grimoire?" Harry questioned, he was feeling overwhelmed and frustrated. This was taking longer than he thought. Bloodcurdler's shock nearly showed through, what a stupid wizard this was!

"The Grimoire of an Ancient House is one of the reasons a Head of House is respected so much. I am not an expert, but within the pages of these books," the goblin's bony hand gestured to the two books on his desk, "is more than just the rules governing each House. Every bonded Head is allowed one page to do with what they will: to explain a spell or describe the brewing of a potion, the transfiguration of an object, the setting up of a ward, or the enchanting of an object; whatever magic they can describe on a page. That knowledge is taken from them at death, and placed in that very page that they wrote, so when you read these pages, that knowledge is impressed upon your own memory."

Harry asked no more questions, his newly found desire for knowledge and a longing to know the kind of magic his family had known, were too much for his little bit of caution to even register as he boldly pressed first one ring to its book, and then the other. Magic flowed through Harry, and drew from him as well. The tightening of his eyes was the only indication that it hurt. After awhile Harry's eyes opened, a headache was now forming behind his eyes.

"Are we done now?" Harry asked, his tone slightly sharper than he intended.

"Two more things, as of now you are irrevocably bound to these two Houses as Heir. At the time of your majority, you will be eligible to become the Head of House, and the knowledge of the Grimoire will become available to you."

Harry sat back deeper in his chair, his eyes boring into the goblin across the table. Anger was beginning to creep up over him; he realized that in some way he had just been manipulated. Before Harry could protest, Bloodcurdler continued.

"The second thing, is that Gerald Abbot has a shipment of seedlings that his now ex-partner was unable to provide land to plant on. It represents a formidable amount of his wealth." Bloodcurdler looked at Harry as if waiting for something. With a grunt he continued, "it would be a profitable venture for you, you have nearly twenty acres of farmland sitting empty."

Harry just stared; his mind was too busy processing these latest events to make any connections. Bloodcurdler grunted again, and laid out a plan that provided a lease paper with the going rates and commissions, and sent Harry on his way with the papers; a meeting was arranged with Gerald Abbott today for just before dinner time.

Harry returned to the Burrow with bloodshot eyes, his hair standing on end, and his robes crumpled in the rear from sitting on them.

"Hey mate, all done at Gringotts? Ready for some Quidditch?" Ron asked from the table, as Harry walked in.

"No, not today Ron, I just need a nap before I go to the Abbots' before dinner and then the Greengrasses place after." Harry said to Ron, "my head is pounding."

"Alright, I can wait until tomorrow," Ron replied, trying to hide his frustration, and feeling lucky his brother got saddled with the Prewitt Headship. Harry grabbed a bit of bacon and headed up to his room.

Bill watched Harry come in from his place at the table, and talk with his brother. He watched as Hermione twitched in her seat and looked at the stairs where Harry had gone. She began eating quickly, no doubt to hurry after him and question him. Bill looked at Ron, on the surface he had taken it well, but Bill knew he was irritated that Harry wasn't playing with him.

"Hey you two, I can see we need to have a little chat," Bill began.

"Oh well, I was going to go talk to Harry." Hermione interrupted.

"I know, that's one of the things we need to discuss."

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked at Bill. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Look guys, I know you three are best mates, and I don't expect that will change. However, what you need to understand is Harry has been changing all summer. He has learned lots of magic this summer and gone through some perilous ordeals. Things will be different around him now." Bill explained, not noticing Molly in the doorway behind him.

"What kinds of changes?" Ron asked.

"Well, he has accepted that he will never be just Harry, a normal fourteen year old wizard. His fame wouldn't allow it, so he has decided to live up to his reputation, so he can feel that he earned it. Also, he now has responsibilities that will take up a lot of his time. Responsibilities that you, Ron, allowed Percy to shoulder for you, but Harry not only has those responsibilities for the Potter family, but for the Black's also. He will have to spend time with Miss Greengrass, as well as find a witch willing to become Mrs. Black. It's no easy task to sort out the ones after the title, and find one who likes him."

"Ughh, this world is so backwards, but you're right Bill, Harry needs our support." Hermione said, getting up to go talk to him.

"Yes he does, but he will also need some space at times, like right now." Bill said firmly, watching Hermione. She was a nice girl, but sometimes she could be really annoying.

Ron and Hermione walked past Molly on their way outside, talking in low tones. Molly just looked at her oldest for a moment before entering the kitchen to begin the after lunch clean up, then stopped short. Everything was spotless, even Ron's place setting. What was going on? Shaking her head slightly, she looked to Bill.

"You've grown up, William. Now tell me about this new job you got, it is local right?"

"Yeah, Madam Bones put out some contract work; it seems she is trying to access her brother's manor house. It's been locked down ever since his death, back in…"

"March of 79' dear, I remember it quite well. Dolohov led the Death Eaters that got Edgar, same as my brothers. Anyway," Molly put in a little too brightly, "are you ready to tell me the truth about Cursebreaking?" All color drained from Bills face as he faced his mother.

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Harry woke from his nap feeling better than before, his mind was as clear as it had ever been. The use of Occlumency helped a great deal. Molly gasped as Harry entered the kitchen, it was a little before four in the afternoon.

"Oh Harry dear, you look very dashing." Molly gushed, looking at Harry in robes of pewter grey with the trim a crisp snow white. The Potter Crest stood out in the same white just over his heart. "Isn't it a bit early to go to the Greengrass' place, dear?"

"Yes, but I have to meet with the Abbotts' first." Harry said, slightly distracted.

"Oh, well at least let me charm you so the Floo doesn't dirty up your robes."

"Thanks," Harry said, before vanishing in a flash of green flame.

"Was that Harry that just left?" Hermione asked, just entering the room.

"Yes dear, he just left to go to the Abbotts'. I wonder…is there a girl Harry's age in the Abbott family?" Molly asked.

"Hannah…Why?" Hermione questioned, a frustrated air about her.

"Oh, I was just wondering if that was why he was going there. Such a nice family, the Abbotts." Molly said, turning back to peeling potatoes.

Hermione just stared at the fireplace where Harry had gone, in the past he would have come to her for advice; now he had barely spoken to her, not that he had the time.

Harry came out of the Floo with a quick stumbling step. As he looked around, his first thought was of brandy and cigars. He was clearly in a man's study: rich oak wood floors, several trophies on the walls, a modest bookshelf with titles like "_Plants you can Eat and Plants that can Eat You"_, caused Harry to chuckle a bit. A large desk dominated the room, and two comfortable sitting chairs were in front of it.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I presume?" asked a slightly portly man with a thick shock of iron grey hair. He had a pipe in his left hand, and his right was reaching out to greet Harry as he walked into the room.

"Yes sir, pleasure to meet you." Harry replied.

"Gerald Abbott, the pleasure is mine Mr. Potter." Gerald was impressed; this young man had a firm grip and stood straight looking him in the eye, but in a friendly and disarming manner.

"My account manager forwarded your request to meet; I admit I am at a loss as to why?" Gerald said, taking a seat behind his desk and gesturing to a chair in front for Harry.

"To be honest, it was my own account manager who suggested I meet with you. I understand that you are in need of additional farm land?" Harry stated, preferring a direct approach. Gerald sat up straight, looking suddenly more intent on the conversation.

"I admit that I could use some." Gerald was keen to not let it show just how much he did need land.

"I have twenty plots of one acre each, connected by stone paved paths and bridges." Harry replied, looking at the property description.

"Are they permitted by the Ministry for magical crops?" Gerald asked, hiding the shock he felt by the size, it was rare to find land locally in such quantity.

Harry looked to the description while mumbling, "let me see." Gerald watched as Harry fumbled through the pages, it dawned on him that he was unfamiliar with this process, and just a boy his daughter's age trying his hardest.

"Here let me take a look, I can explain these things as we go." Gerald said as Harry flashed a grateful smile.

"Thanks, it's a little overwhelming."

It didn't take long before they covered everything of importance and Gerald realized it was a prime property.

"I'll level with you Harry, this is the perfect property. The only fault is it needs to be warded again. The goblins are currently working their own brand of magic to keep it concealed, but once I take over they will stop. Naturally growing crops of this nature, I need Muggle repelling wards, a perimeter alert, and Notice-Me-Not wards. Those don't come cheap." Here he paused, debating with himself, "the truth is, it is worth the price you are asking and more. You didn't take into account the crops that can be grown to the canals and wetlands, and the fact that some plots are isolated to islands is an added bonus."

"I sense a 'But'… in there" Harry asked.

"Yes there is. I can't afford to pay the 200 Galleons an acre, I'm up to my ears in the cost of the seed and seedlings, and furthermore the cost of the wards would break me. What I could pay is 150 an acre and 4 percent of the profit after harvest, per plot."

"How much is that 4 percent?"

"It could be anywhere from 10 to 30 Galleons per plot, depending on the crop and going prices."

"So I would be losing a little, and that doesn't count the aquatic plants you could grow. Although you didn't have to tell me about that, you have been quite fair. How about this, I pay to have the property warded and we increase the harvest profit to 10 percent?" Harry offered, thinking he and Bill could ward it.

"8 percent, and we have a deal, and that includes all crops." Gerald stated.

"I agree." The lease was changed and signed, Harry placed it back in the leather folder he had gotten from Gringotts.

"Would you join my family for dinner, Harry? We are hosting the Longbottom's tonight, and there is certainly room for one more." Gerald invited, with a smile on his face. It was a relief to him to be able to plant his crop after all.

"That would be great, but I may have to leave early. I am meeting with the Greengrass Head at seven tonight."

"Well come on then, can't have you meet Cyrus hungry."

Dinner was good if a little awkward. Neville and Hannah had both greeted Harry, yet he could tell they were mostly interested in talking to each other. So Harry sat between them and the adults, occasionally adding a comment to their discussion, but mostly dwelling on his pending meeting. He must have been quiet too long, because Neville's gran addressed him.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, you'll have to excuse Neville's manners," she shot a look at Neville. "He and the lovely Hannah have only recently been contracted."

"Oh, it's nothing, I understand. I probably wouldn't be good company right now anyway. I admit, I'm a little nervous about meeting the Greengrass's and can't help but dwell on it." Harry replied hoping to get Neville out from under her glare.

"The Greengrass's…well that's interesting. Are you looking to meet one of the daughters then?

"Yes Madam, for House Potter." At this Augusta Longbottom raised an eyebrow. That comment had implied he was Heir to more than one house. She was too well schooled in social decorum to ask which, however.

"Blimey Harry, are you Heir to more than one house too?" Augusta grimaced as her grandson asked a rude question, and gave away too much information all in one go.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'll be Head of both Potter and Black." Harry said, figuring it was a done deal now, so what could it hurt?

Augusta, Gerald, and Judith, Hannah's mum were quietly thinking of the political ramifications, and personal. Things were definitely going to be changing.

Gerald's chuckle cut into the quiet, "I don't think Lucius will be too pleased with that."

"No he won't, you need to keep this quiet. Harry, you should use caution with who you tell this to, if Mr. Malfoy found out, he would take steps to interfere before the Heir Test." Augusta stated.

"I'm bonded to both Houses, so from what I understand, he can't do anything." Harry interjected.

Augusta looked grave, "Do you have a will or heir yet, Mr. Potter?"

"No," Harry swallowed; he knew first hand how ruthless Lucius could be for his political agenda, images of the Chamber and Ginny flashing through his mind.

"Let me give you a brief rundown on our politics," Gerald interrupted. "As it stands, there are three factions in the High Seats. First is what's called the Light Side. Dumbledore leads this faction, and they have the most influence what with Madam Bones's position as Head of the DMLE and Dumbledore himself with all his titles. In his group are the Houses Potter, who he votes proxy for, Vance-with their money, Crouch-a high ranking ministry official and Department Head himself, and then Prewitt and McKinnon both being unrepresented at this time."

"Prewitt is going to be filled by Percy Weasley," Harry added, just because he knew.

"Well, I'm going to be the Head of McKinnon and Longbottom," Neville added.

"So you can see, things are already going to change. In the Traditionalist Side, lead by Lucius Malfoy, are the Houses of: Rookwood, Montague, and Parkinson, they all are very wealthy. Now Lucius has a proxy vote for LeStrange, but he lost the Rosier vote last spring when the old man passed away with no living Heir, and the house Black, which sits empty."

Harry had seen where that was going. "Well he lost that vote."

"We had guessed he was after it due to his son's family ties, and that he would have the Rosier seat declared void to bring in the next senior house, which would be Nott. That way he would gain votes and influence."

"What about you guys, and the Greengrasses?" Harry asked, relieved they weren't allied with Malfoy.

"We are the last group, the Neutrals… Cyrus Greengrass is our party leader. We consist of Boot-known scholars, and the Brocklehursts have all been architects and builders, Macmillan with their old money, Longbottom, and us the Abbotts'. We take a middle road between the other groups, mostly with Muggle Relations and magic that is prohibited."

It was a lot to think on and Harry was grateful for the knowledge, but it was drawing late and he needed to head out if he was going to make his meeting on time.

"Thank you, this has been both informative and profitable. Mrs. Abbott, thank you for dinner, Madam Longbottom thank you for the advice, and Mr. Abbott, a pleasure doing business with you."

Murmurs of agreement and nods were heard, as Harry excused himself to leave.

"How are you traveling Mr. Potter?" Gerald asked.

"Oh, I was planning to take the Knight Bus; all I have is a street address."

Augusta sputtered, looking indignant, Gerald smoothly stepped in.

"I will take you by Side-Along Apparition, if you will permit me? It's not fitting for you to take the Knight Bus, particularly when going to court a young lady. Why, if Neville had arrived in such a manner, I would have sent him on his way with a hex."

"Oh, I didn't realize…" Harry added, he would have to watch his step.

"Just allow me to retrieve my cloak."

They arrived with a crack at the front gate of Greengrass Manor, Harry shaking his head to clear it of the dizziness. It was still light enough to see a large smooth lawn, with sculpted hedges and a marble fountain on the grounds. The Manor house itself was made of brick, and quite large.

Just then they were greeted by a cool cultured voice. "Ah Gerald, I didn't know you knew Mr. Potter. Good Evening to both of you gentlemen." The speaker was tall, with dark hair, and had a relaxed appearance.

"Just met him today in fact," Gerald was speaking, "had a meeting for a business deal, and quite a successful partnership we'll have at that. Of course I invited him to stay for dinner, and offered to escort him here after."

Cyrus processed his friend's words, reading between the lines clearly. Gerald had both respect and admiration for the boy. He also noted the fact that he had made a good deal and alluded to the fact that a partnership would be profitable.

"Mr. Potter, may I introduce Cyrus Greengrass, Cyrus this is Harry Potter."

Gerald stepped back and nodded farewell as the two greeted each other.

"This way Mr. Potter."

Cyrus led him through the gate and up the winding path to the front door. As Harry followed, his mind flashed back to one of the distractions he had received first thing this morning, in the form of a note. It had been wet and muddy at one point, but Ian had handed it to him with a warning.

"This stationary comes from Diagon Alley. That means Harry that somewhere, maybe even nearby, someone wishes you harm. I'm sorry I hadn't given it to you sooner, but my elf found it in some discarded robes, but I remembered Barns saying he had found it after the raiders attacked."

It was a detailed note, scheduling their departure, and who was included. The chilling part was that at the end was an offer for a bonus, an extra thousand Galleons if a certain dark haired young man vanished as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them.)_

**Chapter 2**

Harry followed Cyrus Greengrass quietly, down a long hall of warm colored walls and marble floor, through a large formal entrance hall with a very large fireplace, and past a set of stairs that wrapped the room in a sweeping half circle. The feeling he was being watched was lingering in the back of his mind. The room they entered was an office, it had an unused and formal feel to it, yet still it looked pleasant and comfortable to Harry.

In the corner sipping an amber colored liquid, sat another man. Harry could see almost right away this was a family member and a close one at that. Yet he was also more, there was something not quite tangible about him that sparked a sense of caution in Harry.

"Have a seat, Mr. Potter. This is my brother Roderick; he has invited himself to this meeting." Cyrus said, taking a seat and shooting an exasperated look to Harry's left. It unnerved Harry that he could not see both men at once, giving them ample time to observe him as he answered their questions, and while this was a common tactic that they used, Harry did not enjoy it at all.

"I must ask the question quite bluntly Harry, what are your intentions toward my daughter?" Cyrus asked in a cool tone. Later he would regret the setup and hostile environment, and the fact that he forgot it wasn't just any fourteen year old kid in front of him, but one who had faced trouble before, and was quite skilled in his own right.

"I'm unsure sir," Harry began, shooting a glance at Roderick who was subtly shifting in his seat and bringing his hands together, close to the wand in his sleeve. "Much of that will depend on Daphne, I may not have the funds to buyout the contract yet, but I feel I could in a year or so," Harry continued, but not before seeing the anger in the man's eyes. He hastened to explain, "if that's what she wants, I am…willing to try-" suddenly Harry's words cut off, his face contorted in anger.

"THAT SIR!" Harry voice boomed,"is uncalled for!" He could feel the hazy tingling of a Legilimens searching his mind, it was unmistakable. Clearing his mind, he threw off the spell. He rose to his feet swiftly and graceful, his chair slid back with a scrape, the draw of his wand quick and smooth, as he leveled it at Roderick just in time to be thrown back and disarmed by a non-verbal spell.

Cyrus sat at his desk feeling anger and panic at this young man's first words, that quickly turned to confusion as he watched him yell then get disarmed by his brother. His mind was reeling-No! No! No! This was bad. His arms came up in a gesture to stop his brother's actions; his voice was drowned out by a roar from the boy.

Harry used the fall to pull his second wand; he cast a stunning spell from the hip, with his right hand. His left grappled a chair as he hoisted himself to his feet; surprise flitted across Roderick's face before the spell hit him, knocking him out cold with the force of power behind it. Harry turned, seeing Cyrus' arm come up, and his stunner was quick-catching Cyrus straight in the face, knocking him over backwards from his desk chair. Harry panted for barely a moment, shocked by the sudden violence, but moved with determination. He quickly summoned all the wands, separating out his own and pocketing the rest. The room looked oddly pristine, nothing out of place except the fallen forms of the two Greengrass men. Harry backed towards the door, ready to turn and run, but a brief flash of red light stopped him cold.

Karella Zabini watched as her brother Cyrus escorted in Harry Potter, her position was perfect and the spell left her wand with an ease that very few could match. She entered his mind, sliding right by his basic defense, amazed that he had even that. The reports from Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise were that he was an average student at best, with a history of random powerful moments that they were unsure of. His defense was simple, a single memory offered up as an easy target, and the others held back. Not enough, not nearly enough for someone of her skill.

It took but a second to view all his thoughts of Daphne, yet that only made her more intrigued. Next came his plans for the future, his hopes more like, he had very little in the way of defined goals. Yet he had a determination and nobility that was incredible, he wanted to live life in a way that Daphne would enjoy greatly. He had developed a thirst for travel and adventure, a desire to discover everything he could of magic, tempered with a desire to enjoy the pursuit of it. Yes, this would do. Daphne would be pleased.

Karella followed them, pausing for a moment to give them time to sit and begin, then waited close by for the prearranged signal that Cyrus would do. It was excessive, but Daphne had been very concerned about her future, she had such dreams. To Karella, the only thing that mattered was family, her blood. She had been through seven husbands, all dead at a mere suggestion from her. Yet she would do anything it took for her son or nieces to be happy.

The commotion shocked her, could those two do nothing right? She poked her head around the door frame, and sighed at the two stunned men. Things could go very badly if The Boy Who Lived reported being assaulted in their manor. She would have to fix this herself.

"_Stupefy_!"

Daphne paced back and forth in her room, her elegant maroon robes swishing as she moved, pausing to stop in front of her mirror to inspect her robes or hair every few minutes. She was waiting for her father to call her down, she was nearly sick to her stomach. What was taking so long? What would happen at the meeting? Would he be indifferent to her? Would he desire her, did she want him too? She wasn't impressed with him at all from what she knew: he was small, always dressed in rags, and worse yet, had no drive to achieve. Although he wasn't rude or unkind in the least, so there was that.

The loud shrill yells of her Aunt Karella's voice berating her father and uncle came as a shock. She dashed out her door and down the stairs, her heeled dragon hide boots clicking loudly as she went. She arrived in the sitting room, and was shocked by the sight of a young man stunned on the couch, and her father and uncle were sitting across the room acting groggy as if just revived.

"What is going on?" Demanded Megan Greengrass as she entered the room. Karella spun around, clearly irritated, her hand swept out gesturing to Harry.

"Everything was going to plan, and then these two got in a duel with Potter." Karella's voice was like ice.

Daphne looked from her aunt's hand pointing, to the tall dark headed stranger on the couch. Was that Potter? He looked different, bigger…

"Why?" Megan asked, her voice had a quality to it that caused even Roderick to wince.

"A misunderstanding, I tried to peek in his mind to see what he was thinking. It sounded like he wanted out of the contract." Roderick whispered while holding his head. "He noticed and became upset, went for his wand. I had no choice but to disarm him."

"Then why is he stunned? Why are you bleeding? Cyrus, what is the meaning of his?" Megan's voice rose as she asked.

"He led off by stating he would have enough money to buy out the contract in a year's time. We got angry; you know what that would mean. Malfoy or Nott, we have contracts to both. If Potter passes, then what?" Cyrus defended himself.

"So you… You may have very well made up his mind for him." Megan sighed.

Daphne was shocked, skilled in Occlumency? Stunned both her father and uncle? That didn't sound like Potter. Then their words sunk in, if he bought out-she would go to Malfoy, or even worse, Theo Nott. She shuddered; he had creeped around her for years, stalking her like prey. Not only that, but he was cruel, she had heard of the things he did to animals and some of the first years.

In all her dread it had never occurred to her he would reject her, nearly half the boys in the school had lusted after her, even as a first year she was eyed and appraised.

"It's not as bad as that yet. I, unlike Roderick, was able to see into his mind, his defenses were advanced for his age, but not that good. He was hopeful," she paused, "optimistic that she would be someone he could come to love. He wants a partner in life, not a trophy; even if she could choose, Daphne could not find a better match." Karella paced as she spoke, "in fact I would say it will be a happy match. All we must do, is explain to Potter it was a mistake, and introduce him to Daphne. You'll need to go slow dear, and lose the frosty snob attitude. That won't appeal to him at all." Karella paused in thought; then suddenly she flipped her wand at Harry. A small cut appeared oh his head, a small trickle of blood welling out. Ignoring the shock of everyone else, she turned to Daphne, "go get the Dittany and when he wakes, you will be tending him, and be sure to look concerned," she drew the last word out.

Turning, she advanced on Cyrus who looked hopeful, knowing that Karella was a master at manipulation. If anyone could pull this off, it would be her.

"You dear brother, will be confused," she explained, waving her wand with care. A glamour appeared, giving the look of a bruise on his face. "That will provide the guilt needed, stay off to the side and out of the conversation for now."

Roderick watched as his sister advanced on him, already knowing his role.

"You will be the scapegoat. When Potter comes to, you will apologize and leave." She turned to Megan, "you will be giving dear Roderick a dressing down, the picture of an angry mum."

"Very well," Megan said, less than pleased at Karella's manipulation, but seeing no other option.

"And you Karella, what is your role?" Megan asked.

"Why, distraction of course." Karella responded, unbuttoning the top two buttons of her robe, and shrinking it a bit.

Harry came to with a start, looking into the clearest sky blue eyes he had ever seen. As he watched, emotion danced across a pretty face; concern, and something else, fear perhaps. A slight sting was felt on his head, Dittany he thought, he must have bumped his head. Then he heard the loud voice of an angry witch.

"Are you alright?" Asked a soft quite voice, distracting Harry from the yelling across the room.

"Yeah, just a little fuzzy…" Harry said sitting up, looking around. He tensed when he saw the Greengrass men, yet calmed since they looked as bad as he probably did. Not only that, but they were getting it good from a brown haired witch, probably Mrs. Greengrass, who turned suddenly as he sat up.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" the witch asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, just a little fuzzy," he said again. His confusion was clearly showing.

"I must apologize, our hospitality is not normally so hostile. I'm Megan Greengrass, and that is Daphne," gesturing at the blue eyed girl. Harry recognized her from classes, and nodded.

"I find I must apologize to you as well," a deep masculine voice cut in, "my actions were completely out of line. I just…" Roderick looked down and sighed, overdoing it slightly. "I was scared for my niece; you were talking about buying out the contract, but, no excuses. I should have conducted myself with honor and treated you with proper respect, so I will take my leave." Roderick briskly walked to the doorway, before pausing. "Also, I must commend you; I have not been bested in a fight for many years." He left before any comment could be made, his footsteps echoing down the hall.

Everyone was quiet now, waiting on Harry's response, as he sat looking down at Daphne's hands holding a bottle of Dittany and cloth.

"I must apologize as well," Harry stated, "it has been a really difficult day, and I've been on edge for most of it. I probably overreacted as well. Although, I can't help but wonder, who stunned me?"

"That would be me," came a sultry voice from the corner. Harry watched intently as a woman swayed into view, and what a view it was, as she walked up to him. "Sorry, but I didn't know what was going on," she lied, leaning down so her breasts nearly spilled out from her robes, as she held out her hand in greeting. "I'm Daphne's aunt Karella, pleasure to meet you."

Harry just barely controlled his blush, "Oh it's no problem, I'm fine after all and well… thanks."

"Handsome boy, and so polite," she purred before returning to her seat just out of sight.

Harry stood and took a deep steadying breath, as he looked over to Daphne, just missing her glare aimed murderously at her Aunt.

Harry continued, "This was a difficult way to meet, and it's a shame we are just meeting after three years of school together. I can only say I didn't know about my station or the arrangement between our families."

Daphne had been watching him, he wasn't small anymore, and furthermore he was well dressed, if a little rumpled at the moment. Mostly though, it was the words of her aunt that swung her; that and the fear of him buying out the contract.

"Not that it would have changed much," Harry continued, "I was too timid to approach a girl, particularly one as impressive as you."

Despite herself, Daphne blushed slightly. "Thank you… Harry, I… find myself intrigued by this new you. You're so different, taller and handsome now, what caused all this?" The blush rose a little because of her words, as she swept her hand up and down indicating his look.

"This summer, I went on a Cursebreaking Expedition…"

Cyrus sat back listening to Harry as he described his summer to Daphne, smiling at her attentiveness. It was the first time he considered the fact that she was a woman, not just his little princess, and watching her now was an eye opener. The use of his first name, the flattery and display of interest, her posture and closeness, all were typical of a girl who had designs on a boy, and was going to get him. He watched knowing that nothing was formalized yet, they still didn't know where he stood, but also knowing that once a woman had made up her mind that this was going to be her man, the poor fellow had little say in the matter.

Karella watched with a smile, everything was working perfectly; she set about getting as much info as she could, and not just for Daphne.

"That sounds like an amazing time; I would have loved to have been there." Daphne said as Harry wrapped up an edited version of his summer.

"Indeed it does," Megan said from a chair she had taken a seat on, "The two of you seem like quite the match, but I just can't wait any longer. Mr. Potter, what do you plan to do?"

Harry swallowed, and met Daphne's eyes again. "That's up to you."

"What?" Daphne was clearly confused.

"I know it isn't traditional, but neither am I. I love the Wizarding world, but I was raised by Muggles. This is new to me, but if you want, I will be able to buyout the contract…but if you don't want that," Harry paused gathering himself, "I would really enjoy getting to know you, and working this out."

Daphne was stunned, of all the scenarios she had visualized, this was nowhere in them. How could he just give her the choice? Not one person she could think of would do that.

"But before you decide, I need to explain some things. Most important, is that I will be the Head of not only Potter but Black as well. I'm sure you know what that means for a relationship. Also, there are people out there who wish me harm. One of the reasons I was so jumpy today, was I just found proof that one of them made an attempt to harm me this summer." Harry looked serious, wanting to make sure she understood.

Daphne was not surprised, she had overheard enough to know that Harry had wronged Lucius Malfoy in second year from Draco, and would bet that was where this was coming from. There would be time to talk about that later, the thought of having a sister wife was not a bother either, depending on who it was.

"That does not lessen my interest." Daphne stated, letting a little of her true self show in posture and tone. After all, this was the best option for her and he was, it seemed, just what she was hoping for.

"Ok, what would be expected of me?"

"Well…" Cyrus stepped in and began explaining about terms, and the dowry, and signing the contracts.

It was late by the time they had finished talking, and Harry was tired by the time he took the Floo back to the Burrow. Yet he was also excited, Daphne was very different than he had expected. With all the confusion, he forgot to ask her to be his date for Belle's wedding.

HPDD~HPDD~HPDD

"Are there any other concerns?" Albus asked his Heads of House, during their first staff meeting of the year. Filius, Pomona, and Minerva looked at each other briefly, before Minerva stood up.

"Yes, several…first we will be under scrutiny from not only our Ministry, but several members of the press and Foreign Dignitaries during this tournament. We have several concerns we would like addressed." Minerva began, gesturing to the other Heads except Severus.

"Very well, what is it we need to address?" Albus asked.

"Well," Filius began as Minerva took her seat, "we must discuss the quality of instruction. We feel we are lacking in several areas."

"I see…" Dumbledore gestured for them to continue as he cut his eyes to a tense Severus.

"The subjects that need addressing are History of Magic, Divination, and Potions." Filius stated knowing full well that a childish reaction would commence, therefore he was surprised by Severus' reply.

"I agree Headmaster… I have spoken to you in the past about my dislike of instructing the dunderheads in their early years. I further agree that History and Divination are a joke, it is very unbecoming of a school of our standing."

"Divination will remain as it is, Sybil is doing a fine job and the material is enjoyable to many of the younger students." Dumbledore's tone was mild but unyielding.

"What is the problem with our history class?"

"Binns," Pomona stated, "he presents the material as dry as can be, and only covers the Goblin Rebellions. He has past his time; he doesn't even know which students are in his class. We need a new teacher and soon."

"Do you all agree?" Albus asked, wondering how he had not noticed this coming. He knew to trust his staff, so when they agreed he just nodded.

"Very well, what about Potions?"

Severus began immediately, "I would like to continue teaching the Newt students, but I find it more an exercise in patience to deal with the untrained. Also, I have a solution. Do any of you remember Silvia Stoneburg?"

"Hufflepuff, class of 87." Pomona said immediately.

"Yes, she has just received her mastery and lacks the support to continue, due to her blood status. She would be very approachable to an offer that provided her with a lab."

"Very well then, what of your spare time Severus?" Flitwick questioned.

"I thought I could restart a Dueling class, since I have been turned down for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position each and every year." Severus held his anger back. Potions was his passion, watching them brewed imperfectly and without care was nearly painful to the man.

"I will agree, provided the course aims and curriculum are acceptable." Albus was thoughtful, it would be nice to bring back several classes that had fallen away.

"Does anyone else have a topic to bring up?"

HPDD~HPDD~HPDD

Ron watched from high up in the air as Harry popped in and out. Harry had been back for a couple days now, yet Ron had hardly been able to spend any time with him. Sweat poured down Ron's face as he worked on his Quidditch exercises. With the book, '_Training with the Cannons'_ and a little help from Charlie, he had put together a workout schedule. Ron spent two hours every morning committed to it, and becoming a Keeper. As he struggled through pull ups from his floating broom, he thought of all the stress he had dogged by passing off the Head of Prewitt House to Percy.

If Harry was anything to go by, he would have been overwhelmed by all the responsibility. Harry had kept owls flying with letters. He had been to Diagon Alley twice preparing for some formal event, and spent his evenings carving runes that Bill was going to use to ward a property he had, or something. All in all Ron felt pretty lucky, he did feel a little bit of jealousy over the fact that Harry had little time for helping him, but he just had to keep telling himself that once they were at school, things would go back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Arthur walked swiftly up the steps of an old building, the address of which was Number 12 Grimauld Place. Harry was happy to finally be seeing Sirius after so long.

The door creaked as it swung open, revealing a dark and dingy foyer. Harry walked in cautiously, fighting the urge to pull his wand. To his disgust, a severed troll leg had been fashioned into an umbrella stand, and somehow it seemed to be waiting for someone to walk by. A deeper look told Harry that it was enchanted to perform a Tripping Hex on whomever walked by.

Just then, laughter rang through the house; a deep rich booming type of laugh, dispelling the oppressiveness Harry felt. Harry followed Arthur into the sitting room and there playing a game of exploding snap, sat his father's friends: Remus, looking shabby and slightly singed; and his godfather Sirius, dressed in a well made set of robes about ten years out of fashion. A smile that warmed his whole face, lifting years off it, was directed at Harry.

"Harry Potter." Sirius announced to the room, it was just his name, but it felt like more. He stood with his arms wide, Harry wasted no time in greeting him with a firm hug.

"Look at you, almost a man! You're so like your father, yet your eyes are your mother's, as well as your size. You take after her father, a tall strapping man, scared the hell out of your dad when they first met." Sirius stepped back, his eyes drinking in the sight of Harry. Remus stepped up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You have grown, Harry. It's good to see you."

Harry turned in greeting, startling Remus by giving him a hug as well. They settled down to share their summers, sitting and talking with a gentle banter and comfortable companionship.

Arthur sat to one side, largely forgotten but content to observe, his last edge of mistrust fading as he saw Harry's reaction to the two hard worn men. It was as if they were favored uncles, meeting after a long absence. Arthur's interest in the conversation became riveted as Harry went into full detail of his events, from the beating by his uncle, to the recent meeting with the Greengrass family. He left very little out, and as he told his tale, Arthur heard many things that were edited from the first telling. The relationship with Belle had Sirius hanging on every word; Remus was excited about the Pensieve, asking if he could view a memory or two. Guilt showed on Sirius' face as Harry described the bonding to the Family Charters.

"You know that makes it permanent, don't you? I can't take it back now." Sirius interjected into Harry's description.

"Yes, I do. It had to be done though, if it was so important to keep the power and wealth from the Malfoy's, I had to make it absolute. Now he would have to kill me to have a chance at it." Harry's tone was defensive.

"Harry, make no mistake, I never wanted to be Head of the Black family, and I just don't like pushing it off on you." Sirius said, gesturing for Harry to relax.

"I don't really like it either, and I suspect I will like it even less in the future, but it didn't seem as if I had a choice."

"No, we didn't." Sirius said, "at least there wasn't a contract marriage lined up. My family made it a matter of pride to sire enough children to fulfill all obligations."

"Speaking of contracts," Remus began, "what of the young Miss Greengrass? A lovely girl if I recall."

Harry groaned, as he could foresee some serious heckling coming his way.

"She is good looking, but I hardly know her." Harry acknowledged.

"But… I bet you want to get to know her better, eh!" Sirius nudged him in the ribs. "I spent a bit of time getting to know her Aunt Karella in the broom closet…man what a time that was! Scary witch though, never fell for any of my lines or stories."

"There is something though…" Harry relayed the events of what happened at Greengrass Manor. "I just feel something was off, everything seemed so scripted."

"You need to be careful Harry. The Greengrass family, while not bad people…exactly, are quite ruthless and very formidable, and despite her pleasing appearance, I think Karella is the power behind the Greengrass men. No one has such bad luck as to have seven husbands just die off." Remus had concern in his eyes as he spoke.

"True, I wish I could be with you during these meetings, but I…" Sirius's frustration was etched into the hard lines in his face.

"It's also not a place I can put myself in," Arthur interrupted for the first time of the night. "My house lacks the status to be present; as much as I hate some of our customs, it would do more harm to break them than good."

"Then we work around the situation. We meet and Harry can fill us in on what happened, even use his Pensieve, and we can plan out responses." Harry smiled at Remus for the support.

"That will work, but sometimes you will just have to fly by the seat of your pants Harry." Sirius stated with a slight grin. "Now, more importantly, you're going to the Delacour wedding solo, do you realize the opportunity you have before you?" If the look was anything to go by, Harry knew Sirius had a plan for him.

The banter carried on for a few hours before Arthur and Harry had to go, lest Molly start to wonder where they were. Arthur would have to come clean with her soon. He shuddered at the thought.

HPDD~HPDD~HPDD~HPDD

The night was lit by thousands of swirling colored lights, flittering in the air randomly over the grounds of the Reception. Seven large tents were spaced out, each a different theme, all had a large dance floor inside. Gazebos were scattered throughout the paths and fanciful walkways that connected everything. It was incredible, everywhere you looked were people dressed in fine silks, in fact, dressed in the finest clothes available in the world. It seemed every woman was a stunning beauty, their grace and poise astounding. The men were more varied, but what they had in common was power and wealth.

Harry's eyes took in the elegance of his surroundings, the beauty was not lost on him, yet he felt it was overdone. A beach at sunrise would have suited him just fine. Harry was escorted to his table by an expressionless man dressed in an impeccable uniform.

To his relief, Bill and his date Dora Tonks and Owen with Alessandra were also present. Ian had declined to come, not much of a surprise as he was once more immersed in research.

"What, no date?" Alessandra asked, her eyebrows raised.

"No, apparently the notice was too short. I got a letter expressing her regret that she couldn't attend. It was probably more her family's decision than hers." Harry said slightly bitter, it was embarrassing to not have a date.

"Well, she would need a chaperone at the least, and dresses and travel plans. It is a lot to ask on short notice." Alessandra commented, sipping a clear bubbling wine.

The conversation moved on, and as Harry thought back to the wedding, it had been boring to him. It was very elegant, but Harry could not help but notice that none of the things Belle had said she wanted were there. It was almost as if watching a play, everyone did their part flawlessly, but it had a fake feel to it. In fact, instead of the joy he had expected in Belle's eyes, he saw relief.

He had prime seats here though, and here the decorations were more along the lines of what Belle had wanted. The tables had cloths of sky blue trimmed in silver, the chairs a deep rich blue cushion. White lilies were everywhere by the thousands, the sweet sent filling the air, and what made the biggest effect Harry thought, was the lighting. Charmed balls of light swirled in the air, bouncing off each other and some invisible barrier that kept them contained.

Throughout dinner Harry's eyes lingered on Belle, occasionally flickering to the blond girl beside her, her maid of honor and sister-in-law Fleur. Alessandra and Owen were talking in low tones, sharing an occasional light kiss. Bill and Dora were different, Harry noted. They sat talking and joking, enjoying the food, but had none of the romance that the other couple shared. Dinner had wrapped up, and the speeches began, Harry listening with a growing annoyance. They focused on Jean, men all expressing warmest wishes, and hopes for an alliance in the future. In short, Harry thought they were sucking up, hoping to get in good with the Delacour Family.

"Dumbledore shocked the entire country, stepping down and appointing Sebastian to finish his term. Fudge and his lackeys were scrambling to send congratulations and cursing the Headmaster alternately." Tonks was telling Bill and Owen.

"Is that why everyone is speaking so flatteringly about this Jean?" Alessandra asked.

"Yeah…" Owen answered looking irritated, "it's almost as if she doesn't exist."

Harry had been thinking the same, it seemed no one in the room were her guests; all were here for the Delacour's. It was then that Harry realized they were in fact her only guests in the Pavilion, which is why Harry found himself doing something he never would have contemplated before, standing to give a speech.

"To Belle!" His voice sounded out during a momentary silence. Harry looked around, noticing Bill's smirk and Alessandra's encouraging smile. Every eye was on him as he stood. He cut a dashing figure, a strong promising young man, dressed in a fine black robe trimmed in gold, tailored to fit to perfection.

"A friend I met just this summer…and one I will long remember fondly. Together we faced dangers and lived an adventure, and over the course of a summer she taught me of friendship. She showed her bravery, her compassion, and her determination; she has so much to be valued. So this I have to say… Jean Delacour you are a lucky man, treat her well, and you will be blessed in many ways."

As Harry sat down, the crowd roared, "TO BELLE!" loudly drinking to his toast. Harry met her eyes from his seat; they were shining as she mouthed 'thank you' to him. Harry absently nodded to Jean as he bowed to Harry from his seat, and placed a kiss to the back of Belle's hand, as if showing his promise to do just that.

It was then Harry became more aware of his surroundings, hearing the whispers of people asking for his name and hearing them respond with "The Boy Who Lived, you know, Harry Potter." He sat, pretending to be interested in his dessert, but in truth despite the wonderful flavor and richness of the chocolate and flaky crispiness of pastry, he couldn't eat a thing.

"Wow, will you give a speech for me when I get hitched?" Tonks asked.

"Right," Bill cut in, "he can describe your grace and poise?"

"OY! I'll have you know I can be graceful when I want to!" Tonks defended herself. Music had started in the background, and Belle and Jean were taking their first dance. Halfway through, other couples joined in.

"I can so!" Tonks growled, responding to some unheard barb from Bill. "Just you watch."

She grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Come on Harry, we'll show him. I can so dance."

"I never said you couldn't," Harry replied, mildly annoyed but more amused. They danced the remains of the song, Harry more than holding his own; in fact it was a challenge for him because Bill was right, she couldn't dance well at all.

"That was nice," Harry said as the song ended, leading her back to their table. Tonks had the grace to blush, knowing that she was nowhere near Harry's skill level. Bill relieved Harry of his date, and that left Harry all alone at his table. He felt the pendant he got at Gringotts grow warm and tingle; he looked around, noticing several groups talking, and he understood every word. It was obvious that they were different nationalities, yet it sounded to Harry as if they were all speaking English. Harry stood a moment longer, his eyes sweeping the pavilion, when he saw the maid of honor and another of the wedding party still seated. They were close to his age and it was a dance. His mind made up, he crossed the room to ask her for a dance.

"Oh sorry, excuse me," Harry said as he bumped into a dancing couple, repeating it to both dancers. As he did so, he felt the pendant tingle again. He hurried out of the way, not noticing the shock of the couple as he spoke in both their native languages in passing.

As he drew closer to the bridesmaids, another young man stepped up and asked the blond to dance, her cold tone and rejection shocked Harry. As he approached he met her eye, then made a quick decision and smiled at her companion, a pretty girl with wavy dark hair.

"Would you care for a dance?" His voice was low, but pitched just enough to be heard clearly. The girl looked slightly shocked, but nodded and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Crystalline blue eyes followed their progression, and watched as they danced. He was good, Fleur thought; she was slightly surprised he asked Marissa to dance when she was sitting so close. It wasn't arrogance on her part, but a reality of having the allure, one her cousin Marissa had long been frustrated by.

They moved gracefully, together keeping proper distance and time. A few songs later she thanked him and faded into the crowd. Noticing Bill nowhere in sight, and Owen and Alessandra quite engaged, Harry wandered down the path to a different pavilion. Here was a different theme; it greatly resembled the fall, heavy leaves swirled in the air, never resting or touching the wandering guests. Also there were more familiar, if less than pleasant, faces. The Malfoy family was here. Lucius was talking politics, and Narcissa alternating disgusted looks at Draco's date Pansy, and fake smiles at some boorish man leaning in much to close for her comfort. Harry chuckled to himself, intent on passing by quickly.

It was then he noticed Alicia Spinnet smiling and waving him over, he cursed slightly under his breath, to walk away would be very rude to a friend, but he had no desire to deal with Lucius or Draco at the moment. He was too late though; Pansy was elbowing Draco and pointing. Sighing, he made his way through the crowd.

"Hello Alicia, you look lovely tonight," Harry said, joining her at the table.

"Wow, so do you Harry, all dashing like," Alicia laughed. "This is my Dad, Allen and my Mum, Carol." Alicia made introductions.

"So Harry, what brings you here? I didn't think you did social functions." Alicia questioned after a moment.

"Oh, well I was invited by the bride, couldn't very well say no to a friend," Harry shifted to keep an eye on the Malfoy's.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked, shocking Alicia who was in the process of blowing a bang away from her face.

"Sure, that'd be fun." This time the dancing _was_ fun. Tonks had been clumsy, Marissa rigid and formal as if afraid to touch him, but with Alicia it was comfortable and enjoyable, several songs passed before they stopped and Harry escorted her back to her table. Alicia immediately picked up her punch, taking a long refreshing drink.

"So," Harry asked, "this Heirs test affecting you at all?"

Alicia laughed, "No, why would it?"

"Oh, so no marriage contracts at all then?"

"No Harry, were just regular folks. We're only here because Mum is one of the chefs cooking the dinners…what about you? Potter is a Noble family isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Harry paused, "I'm going to grab a drink."

Alicia nodded, exchanging a look with her parents and wondering if it was something she said.

Harry walked to the buffet, frowning at himself for being touchy about her 'regular folks' comment. He grinned ruefully to himself, deciding to embrace his role in life and actually putting his desire for normalcy behind him, were two different things.

The punch was refreshing, he thought as he drank, standing to the side of the buffet table. Narcissa walked over to get herself a drink, the portly man still following. Harry could see the anger in every movement and gesture she made, a quick glance to Lucius showed him to be deeply involved in conversation. As Harry turned back, he saw the man pour a small vial of liquid into her cup, as she was distracted exchanging pleasantries with another lady.

He felt a sudden confusion, he knew Lucius was a foul man, but could he ignore what he just saw? No, he couldn't. He walked to the other end of the table, making eye contact with her as he went.

Narcissa quirked an eyebrow at him, curiosity showing briefly before her beautiful face regained its regular appearance.

"Mr. Potter, what a surprise…" Her words were soft, her voice sultry.

"That's me," he replied, "surprising and bold. May I have a dance?"

Harry didn't know who was more shocked: himself, Narcissa, or Mr. Portly who was watching her drink with a casual but intense sidelong glance. Her eyes stared into Harry's sharply enough to feel like they were slicing him in half, he cut his own slightly to her drink then back.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, lead the way," she discarded her drink as she followed. To Harry's mortification, the song that began was a slow waltz, and very careful of where he put his hands, he began to dance. Narcissa smiled at his discomfort, and for a bit they just danced.

"You move well, a little stiff, but I'm sure with practice you'll get better. Was there a reason you asked me of all people to dance?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Um…yeah there is. That man who was pestering you, he slipped something into your drink." Harry trailed off.

"Indeed… thank you then. I'm sure the results would have been quite unpleasant. But why involve yourself?"

"I don't know, the thought did cross my mind to walk away, but I guess it's just not in my nature to do so."

"Thank you," the words were quiet, whispered into his ear. He shivered. They twirled and swayed, finishing the song. Harry found himself suddenly on the edge of the crowd, staring into the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, Mr. Potter what a pleasure…" Lucius began, but cut off by Narcissa who pulled him to the side, whispering furiously to him. Lucius stiffened, his eyes scanning the crowd. He made eye contact with Harry briefly, seeming to be at war with himself. Then he gave slight nod of the head, it seemed to be all he could manage before he walked away briskly.

Harry lingered in the pavilion long enough to dance once more with Alicia before following the path to the next pavilion, relieved at putting some distance between him and the Malfoy's. What he failed to notice, were Draco's eyes burning with anger and following his every move.

This pavilion was quite different, the tempo of the music was much faster paced, and the theme seemed to be fire. Flames of all types were on display: different colors, flames that danced in step with the music, and high in the air on pillars were flames in the shape of animals and beasts roaming restlessly as if in a cage. But it wasn't the decorations that had Harry's attention. The topic of conversation between two older wizards perked his interest.

_"Yes, of course the Hospital still has a reserve stock of the potions, but with this strike, any potions with Basilisk parts will be incredibly hard to come by."_

_ "Pity raising them is such a dangerous and skilled job. Not one I'd want, to be sure. No sir, they'll get their raises, mark my words."_

_ "Of course…"_

Harry let the rest of the conversation drift away; he had an idea that would solve some of his growing concerns. He had no true home; the Burrow was alright for now, but what happened when he turned of age, and had to care for a family? It was a thought that still boggled his mind. He needed a home, preferably a large one so he could have some space to escape in. His vision of two Mrs. Weasley hands on hips yelling and bossing him around caused a shudder, for more than one reason. What was wrong with his head to think of her in that way? The Basilisk just might provide the money for a home, he could hope. With a grin, he turned his attention back to the night and the party, the song that had just started had a spicy Spanish tempo and Harry felt invigorated. He surprised a dark haired beauty in asking her to dance, never mind she was ten years older. This was a perfect song to practice his cha-cha, and tomorrow was the Quidditch World Cup.

HPDD~HPDD~HPDD~HPDD

Hogwarts had never been as busy over a summer. New teachers were moving in to fill posts that hadn't been filled since long before he had even become a teacher, and old posts were being filled with fresh staff full of enthusiasm. There were crews paid for by Ministry, of builders updating and restoring the wear of countless young witches and wizards. These were things he had dreamed to do; but somehow never had the time before, not to mention the budget, a little manipulation had seen Fudge giving a grant to the school, and paying for the restoration. He felt refreshed for the first time in a long time; the only dampener was the darkness that was on the rise.

His thoughts turned inevitably to Harry Potter, he had watched during the wedding reception as he danced the night away, marveling at the happiness that such a simple act could produce. He nearly choked on his lemon drop as Harry danced with Narcissa Malfoy, wondering if Harry knew the ring she wore was capable of injecting him with deadly venom, or the hate that was clearly showing on the face of both the male Malfoy's. His conversation with Bill on the night Harry returned had shocked him to the core. He had suspected Harry's scar to be something more than a scar, from the end of second year. Nearly all his time since had been spent looking for a way to remove it without damaging Harry. Of course he couldn't inspect the scar without alerting Harry, so to discover his mother's protection isolated the bit of Riddle, was a relief that nearly caused him to shout for joy. The fact that the bit of soul wasn't contained now or destroyed was troubling.

"Albus?" Minerva questioned, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was miles away. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to inform you I have the schedules worked out, and have assigned classrooms for the new subjects." Minerva informed him.

"Very well, let's go over them, such an exciting time!" Albus laughed while rubbing his hands together. Minerva frowned at the nearly empty candy dish, hadn't it been full just this morning?

"Spell Creation will require an O.W.L. in Arithmancy and be located next door; Dueling will be open as an elective, although Severus wanted to require an O.W.L. in Charms and Defense, really that man. Enchanting will be an elective open to 3rd year and up. Ward Creation will require an O.W.L. in Runes…"

HPDD~HPDD~HPDD~HPDD

Daphne sat listening to Tracy go on and on about snogging Terry Boot. In normal times she would be happy for her sister and listen with patience, now was not a normal time for her. She had been quite excited when a letter from Harry, delivered by a house elf, had invited her to the social event of the year. Not even her parents had acquired an invitation. She quickly had visions of meeting all sorts of important witches and wizards from around the world. That excitement turned to disappointment and quickly to anger as her father declined the invitation for her.

"Still fuming?" Tracy asked, after it became apparent she was being ignored.

"Wouldn't you be?" Daphne spat.

"Heartbroken is more like it." Tracy agreed, "and you have more to be concerned with, it was the first time he asked you out and he was turned down. I won't even get started on how many girls he could have met-"

"Yeah, please don't." Daphne's voice was cold enough to cut steel. "I've already been over every possible disaster that could occur."

"Not every disaster, I can assure you," Karella's voice cut in. In her hand was the Daily Prophet. She dropped the paper between the two teen witches.

_Harry Potter gives Passionate Speech_

_ Our own Boy Who Lived gave a rousing speech in honor of the young Mrs. Belle Delacour. He knows the young woman from being a team member of a Cursebreaking adventure this summer…_

Daphne's eyes got wider and wider as she read, seeing pictures of Harry dancing with well over ten different witches, along with questions of where he had been hiding all this time featured in the article. But the most frustrating thing of all was the insinuation that Harry was a very eligible bachelor.

"We need a plan my dear, one that will have Mr. Potter blushing red every time he sees you, and will have you prominently featured in his every thought." Karella said with a smile that caused Daphne to become nervous.


End file.
